1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of mounting a cooling tower with a tower mantle which is suspended on a central support that projects beyond the upper edge of the mantle and which is vertically pre-stressed between a pressure ring at the upper edge of the mantle and a foundation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In addition to the well-known cooling towers which are erected in the form of a steel framework construction, or built of concrete by using a slip form, cooling towers of light construction have become known which comprise a central support and a cooling tower mantle suspended on said central support. The cooling tower mantle is at its upper edge provided with a pressure ring on which it is suspended on a central support by means of cables, the central support projecting beyond the upper edge of the cooling tower mantle. In order to assure the necessary stiffness, the cooling tower mantle is stretched and pre-stressed between the pressure ring and a foundation.
According to a known embodiment, the cooling tower mantle comprises coextensive cable grids formed by a plurality of cables intersecting each other and of a cover connected to said lattice work.